hellfirefandomcom-20200213-history
Summon Box
The Summon Box was first introduced during the Land of the Rising Sun event. Summoning from the Box Summoning from the Box is done on the Summoning page. Diamonds give you the best possible chance to summon SR or R creatures from the Box. Rubies occasionally summon SR or R creatures from the Box. Emeralds infrequently summon R creatures from the Box. Magic Jewels always summon from the Box and can give you UR, SR or R creatures from the Box. Ally Jewels rarely summon from the Box and can only give you R creatures. In Raid events, Diamonds, Rubies and Emeralds are given out for defeating raid bosses. The type and amount are based on the Level of the Raid Boss and whether you meet the requirements of the boss defeat awards (MVP, number of attackers, Discovery and Last Hit) In Dungeon Events, Emeralds are given out for reaching a certain number of points and for clearing a map zone on the Novice Dungeon. Rubies are given out for reaching a certain number of points and for clearing a map zone on the Intermediate Dungeon. Diamonds are given out for reaching a certain number of points and for clearing a map zone on the Expert Dungeon. When you summon a creature which is drawn from the box, it states so in the list of summoned creatures in a small glowing "From box" text on the top right of the creature's image. Contents of Box Every time you summon from the Box, the number of creatures available in the Box decreases and the opportunity to get the UR increases. When the UR has been drawn from the Box, the "Next Box" button in the top right will be made available, and you have the option to move on to the next Summon Box (max 4). If the current Box is empty (all UR, SR and R summoned out), the next Summon Box is automatically opened for you. The image to the left shows Summon Box 3, meaning Summon Boxes 1 and 2 have been opened and the UR summoned out. The button highlighted in red on the top right corner will become the "Next Box" button once the UR is summoned, which in this case has not, as evidenced by the 1 x UR shown by the red arrow. The First Box contains 1 UR, 15 SR and 65 R. The Second Box contains 1 UR, 20 SR and 110 R The Third Box contains 1 UR, 30 SR and 160 R The Fourth Box contains 1 UR, 40 SR and 220 R FAQ "What happens if I summon all Rares from the box?". You will end up summoning SR or UR creatures if using Magic Jewels, SR Creatures is using Diamonds or Emeralds and only uncommons and commons if using any other summons. "What happens if I summon all Rares AND SRs from the box?". You will summon only uncommons and commons. But if you use a Magic Jewel, you are guaranteed to draw a UR (if still available). Category:Events Category:Raid Boss